


Proving Him Wrong

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was merely playing by the rules, my friend, but as usual, it took rebelling against them to get us where we needed to be.”</p>
<p>For the 'Breaking the Rules' prompt on my Cotton Candy Bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Him Wrong

“It’s… not that simple, Motochika.”

Mitsuhide’s gaze was fixed downwards at the table, though it was rather obvious he wasn’t actually looking at it. Motochika raised his visible eyebrow, resisting the urge to take his friend’s chin and make him look up again. He wasn’t really surprised that it had come to this; the modest, prudish side of Mitsuhide’s nature did have a habit of complicating things.

“Only because you make it so,” Motochika challenged. “Simply go and make your confession. How many months have you spent worrying needlessly, Mitsuhide? Better to be direct about the matter.”

“We aren’t all capable of such boldness, my friend,” replied Mitsuhide, shaking his head and flushing lightly. “Besides, if my affection is unrequited it could spoil a precious friendship. I couldn’t bear to lose it.”

“It’s not unrequited.”

“You can’t know that, Motochika.”

“Yes I can.”

That earned a somewhat frustrated glance from Mitsuhide; Motochika smirked to himself as he watched the other man pick up and down half of his drink. Mitsuhide was a beautiful man who caught the eyes of many, but few of them could say they’d had the pleasure of seeing Mitsuhide be moody. Motochika had always enjoyed the sight very much; it was both amusing and endearing, and he would readily admit that there had been times when he’d said things purely to make Mitsuhide pout or frown.

No _serious_ things, of course. Just comments that provoked Mitsuhide’s excessive sense of propriety.

“I’m sorry, I just… I can’t just march up to them and make such a declaration,” Mitsuhide continued, moments later when his drink was placed back on the table. “As I said, I don’t have your boldness in such matters. No doubt you would just approach them and tell them of your feelings without fear, and handle any response you got…”

As he spoke those words, something in Mitsuhide’s expression died out. There was realisation there, the kind of realisation that nobody ever wanted to make. Motochika immediately frowned. Was Mitsuhide giving up? That was no good, not at all.

“What’s the matter, Mitsuhide?” Motochika said. “There are no reasons to back out of this. Be a man about it!”

“I don’t think there’s a point in trying anymore.” Mitsuhide sighed deeply, and shook his head a fraction; there was genuine hurt in his eyes. “I’ve just realised that the one I have feelings for _can’t_ return them…”

So Mitsuhide had come to the wrong conclusion, then.

Motochika had long known he had feelings for his friend, but had also felt for that entire time that Mitsuhide should be the one to start things off, should he ever come to feel the same. The day that Mitsuhide had confessed he had fallen hard for someone they both knew had been a very good day indeed, because it had not taken much for Motochika to realise who his friend was talking about. 

He’d waited eagerly since then, playing out their future in his head whilst offering advice to Mitsuhide and encouraging him to take that final step.

Unfortunately, it seemed that things were not going to play out that way.

Watching Mitsuhide carefully for a moment, Motochika inclined his chin and considered his plan of action. The rule he’d set for himself, that he had to let the object of his affections raise his voice first, would have to be broken. It was the only way now, thanks to Mitsuhide managing to successfully convince himself that Motochika did not want him.

Perhaps Motochika _should_ approach the matter in the way Mitsuhide had expected him to… though with a twist. Smirking, the bolder of the two men leaned forward and rested his hands on the table. 

“You’re wrong, Mitsuhide,” he said, voice growing a little deeper as he said it.

Mitsuhide startled a little at the sudden intrusion of his personal space (though not enough to stop him from hastily moving his cup out of the way). He flushed rather deeply, and shifted back in his seat.

“You… Motochika, what are you doing?” he asked, raising a hand to brush stray hairs away from his own face.

“Proving you’re wrong.” Motochika closed the small gap Mitsuhide had made by literally pushing himself onto the table and resting his knees against its surface. “By kissing you… if you are willing to let me.”

Mitsuhide’s reaction to that was one Motochika would not forget anytime soon. The expression that formed on the slender man’s pale face was formed from such a large mixture of feelings that it was hard to place any of them… or it would be hard, if you weren’t Motochika.

There was a moment of silence whilst Mitsuhide collected himself; after the initial moment of shock had faded, he became rather endearingly shy.

“I am… willing,” he murmured softly, hands folded in my lap. “More than willing, really. But I don’t understand. If you knew all along that it… that it was _you_ , and you felt the same, why didn’t you tell me?”

Motochika’s smirk widened considerably, and before he moved to close that gap completely he replied with:

“I was merely playing by the rules, my friend, but as usual, it took rebelling against them to get us where we needed to be.”


End file.
